Reality's Dream
by KiraLoveless
Summary: His silver hair caught on the breeze like flowing silk strands and his pale skin was brought out by the black Armani suit he wore. It was as if he was glowing under the moon as his beautifully glowing emerald eyes met with blazing caramel orange... Tsuna's breath hitched as he took in the transfer student's appearance. It was him. The man of his dreams. Literally.


**I've been MIA due to studying for my finals and all that shebang, so this is my present to all of you! Reality's Dream is something I spontaneously thought up while completing my English Finals, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

Grand music played beautifully through out the halls. Chandeliers hung gracefully over the guests and shined like millions of enchanting stars. Beautiful women dawning mesmerizing ball gowns giggled gently into their dainty hands as a handsome gentleman uttered a small, flattering joke.

A pair of soft orange hues scanned the ballroom, dully noting the whispered gossip many women were engaging. Pink, plump lips were pulled into a smile as the music slowed to a particular song. A small, fragile looking gloved hand ran through long silky caramel locks, causing it to glisten under the light. The doll-like girl obliviously ignored the envious and jealous stares and made an innocent smile, listening contently to the music.

She would've gladly been one of the women dancing with a partner, but she was too shy and would always back away when a man came to ask for a dance. Instead, she walked passed the crowd of people and entered the balcony where everything was much more peaceful. The girl took a deep breath and sighed contently at the fresh crisp air. The ballroom was simply suffocating with all the people inside of it.

She looked up to the night sky, gasping in awe at the pretty sight of twinkling stars and a brightly beaming full moon. With the sound of orchestrated music in the background, the brunette stared wistfully at the seemingly magical scenery.

"Tch. Someone's already out here." A deep, rough voice harshly broke the peaceful silence. Soft orange hues curiously glided to the side and was immediately clashed with beautiful emerald green eyes that was narrowed into an irritated glare. Blinking, the girl cocked her head to the side and observed the company in front of her.

The teenage boy had silver hair that caught on the evening breeze like flowing silk strands. It framed his face with m-shaped bangs and hung freely at his well defined jaw. His pale skin was brought out by the black Armani suit he wore with a red tie and the girl couldn't help but think he was glowing under the moon's rays. A scowl marred his perfect face, "What?"

Smiling at the handsome teen, she curtsied and moved to one side of the balcony, "Please don't mind me. You are free to do whatever you'd like, so you can just ignore my presence."

Clicking his tongue, the boy moved to the other side of the balcony and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it up, he took a slow drag from the stick. There was silence once again, but with the scent of smoke polluting the fresh air and the tenseness, the girl turned to the boy, "You know, smoking is harmful to your lungs."

His scowl deepened and he spared her a glance before staring back over the balcony, "So? It's not your problem."

"You're right…" She agreed, "… but wouldn't your family be worried for your health?"

The boy snorted, "My father wouldn't care."

"Your mother?" She questioned. His face turned solemn, "She's dead. Simple as that."

"Oh… how sad."

There was a beat of silence before the boy gave her a weird look, "Aren't you going to say how you pity me and that you're sorry?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "Do you want me to?"

"Tch." He averted his eyes.

"In my opinion, having someone apologize to me for no reason is worse. It's would be insulting because they wouldn't be truly sorry about her death because they've never been in my shoes. They wouldn't understand. It'd have no meaning. Plus, I don't even know your mother, so my sympathy wouldn't be as genuine." The girl hummed along with the music in the background, "If my mother was gone, I'd be really sad. For you to say that without crying means that you're really strong."

"You're weird."

The brunette simply smiled brightly at him, "I know. I was always different from my peers. Everyone calls me Dame."

"No good?" He questioned, "Why?"

She shrugged her small shoulders, "I'm useless at everything. I'm clumsy too. I always mess up everything I do."

"You're kidding." He gave her a disbelieving stare. She shook her head with a smile, "It's true! I even burnt the soup when I was helping my mother cook dinner."

"Pft."

The girl beamed a smile when she heard him suppress a chuckled, "Ah! I got you to laugh!"

Rolling his eyes, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his shoe, "You imagined that."

"No, I didn't!" She pouted adorably, "I heard you."

"Sure." The silver haired boy walked back to the entrance of the balcony while the girl watched on curiously. He stopped and turned back to her, "What are you standing there for?"

"Eh?" She said cluelessly. He sighed and gestured for her to follow him, "We're going to dance."

"We are?" She asked, surprised. Making an irritated scowl, he grabbed her elbow and started to drag her towards the dance floor, "Yes, we are."

"B-But, I can't dance!" She protested nervously, "A-And why me of all people? This is so sudden!"

He rolled his eyes and stated it as if it were obvious, "You're like the only girl here that has half a brain that isn't filled with make-up and pretty dresses."

"W-Wh-Ho-Bu-Um… I might step on your feet." She warned him. He waved it off, "It's fine."

"There's a big possibility that I'm going to trip and embarrass you." She pressed on. He placed a hand on her hip and moved her hand to his shoulder, "I don't give a damn about what others think."

"What if-"

"Oh just give up and dance, woman!" He pulled her closer and moved them in time with the music. With a few accidental steps on the foot from the girl and a couple of winces on the boy's part, the two slowly got used to the tempo.

"Not as useless as you thought, huh?" The boy gave a smug smirk. She grinned in response as she moved in time with his feet, "I guess so…"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the girl spoke again, "We were never properly introduced, huh? You can call me Tsuna. What's your name?"

For the first time in their meeting, the boy gave a smile, "I'm-"

 _BAM!_

"HHIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Tsunayoshi shrieked loudly, falling off of the bed in the process. Clutching his head in pain, he glared pitifully at his aggressor, "Reborn! Why did you hit me with a ten ton hammer?!"

A baby in a suit and a black fedora simply smirked at the fallen brunette, a lizard on his palm, "You weren't waking up, Dame-Tsuna."

"That doesn't mean you hit someone in the head with that thing!" He screeched before taking a look at his clock, "… I'M LATE!"

Jumping around his room to get the things he needed, Tsuna shimmied into his uniform and ran down the stairs, tripping at the last second, "HIIEEEE!"

 _THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! BAM! CRASH!_

Groaning in pain, Tsuna crawled into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, bid his mother farewell, and ran to school like his life depended on it- which it did if you remember who guards the gate every morning.

Tsuna ran lightly on his feet, almost as if he were flying across the street. Almost choking down his breakfast, Tsuna somehow found himself replaying the dream he had just dreamt as if it were an addicting trance.

There was a party… and a boy… with pretty green eyes… He was talking to a girl… and the girl was…

Tsuna let out a suffering groan as his face gained a pink tint, "Why in the world are you dreaming yourself as a girl, Tsuna? You really are Dame!"

He dreamed of being a girl. A pretty one at that! What was he thinking? What's worse is that he paired himself up with a stranger! A foreign, non-Japanese, handsome, and definitely MALE stranger! He was in love with Kyoko-chan for heaven's sake!… wait, did he just call a figment of his imagination handsome? UGHHHH!

Grumbling to himself, Tsuna scurried through the school gates, not having realized that he had neared the school while he was reminiscing. A raven haired prefect with steely gray eyes merely spared the petite brunette a glance before continuing to glare at anyone who came within a meter distance of him. The herbivore was not only on time, he was early. How unusual…

Oblivious to any thoughts about him, Tsuna slowly made his way deeper into the school building, drawing into himself as he went. Scathing sneers and condescending glares were repeatedly shot at him with no signs of stopping. Unsubtle shoves to the shoulder and protruding limbs in the hallways were not uncommon to Tsuna, but he didn't care. He'd dealt with worse bullying before and getting a small scrape from tripping was nothing to getting his arm snapped in half by an extremely violent upperclassmen.

Skillfully ignoring the hatred coming at him in waves with practiced ease, Tsuna timidly opened his classroom door and shuffled over to his seat. He dully noted how yet another generic insult had been added to the collection of graffiti etched all over his vandalized desk. Plopping his bag on top of the colorful desk, Tsuna sat down and buried his head inside of his arms as he rested on his bag.

He spent the rest of the time listening to the girls beside his gossip about a new student. They went on and on about how they believed he would be handsome and cool and smart. Really, it was like they had nothing to do but to judge others without actually meeting them first.

Tsuna let out an inaudible sigh and snuggled into his surprisingly comfortable bag. He really didn't bother to look up when the door opened for the teacher to enter. Everything was routine by now.

The teacher would enter, students would stand up and greet, and then the teacher would command the students to sit. After that, Tsuna would get called out for the simple sin of breathing. Then bullies would soon follow up with a nice beating right after homeroom ends… Only sometimes, Nezu-baka-sensei goes for the unending insults mixed with gloating instead of the usual 'You got this problem wrong, you're stupid, be ashamed of yourself and wallow in self-pity' approach and Tsuna would miraculously give his bullies the slip once in a while.

Life was pretty dull for one Tsunayoshi. Everything was the same, as if prewritten on a script for all to read. If Tsuna tried, he bet he'd be able to recite exactly everything that was going to happen just minutes before it happened. Everyone was predictable… It was boring. Extremely boring.

"Alright class, settle down." The annoying voice of Nezu called for attention, "As you have all heard, our class will be receiving a transfer student from Italy today. I expect you guys to greet him with a warm welcome!"

Huh… a new factor in this endless, yet easy maze he called a school.

Hushed voices immediately bursted from the classroom and Tsuna couldn't help but sigh again. He pitied the poor lad that would have to put up with all of these crazy gossipers until the title of 'Italian New Guy' wore off. Hopefully, the guy wasn't handsome, because that would inevitably dig him an even deeper grave.

In fact, Tsuna didn't bother to suppress a shiver when a new group of fangirls began to form right before his very eyes… Well, technically his ears since he was only listening to what was happening around him.

"Alright, you can come in!"

All was quiet...

…

And then a series of extremely high pitched, ear shattering, inhuman, fangirling squeals came into existence.

Tsuna winced and rubbed at his ringing ears. Already, he knew the transfer student's fate was sealed. Grumbling to himself about screaming banshees, Tsuna slowly straightened his back to sit up and see the guy for himself.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato." A very _very_ familiar voice spoke up in a husky, yet gruff way, "You can only call me Gokudera…"

Gokudera Hayato... Not a name you would expect from someone who supposedly came from Italy. How strange...

"... Tsuna?" Gokudera's voice spoke hesitantly.

Tsuna immediately froze when he felt all eyes move to him. Swallowing thickly, Tsuna slowly dragged his eyes up.

Beautifully glowing emerald eyes met with blazing caramel orange.

Tsuna gasped when he took in the transfer student's appearance.

It was him. The man of his dreams. Literally.

"Found you." A smile stretched out on the handsome teen's face and he swiftly made his way towards Tsuna. The blushing brunette himself was currently having a heart attack at the sudden turn of events. Whispers surprise and confusion echoed around the classroom as the Italian approached the petite brunette.

Tsuna could only watch as a pale hand slowly reached out to him.

His breath hitched as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest.

He smiled.

 **Sorry guys, but that's the end. I don't have any plans in continuing on unless my plot bunny demands it. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **P.S. I'm working on the latest chapter for A New Beginning so be on the look out!**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
